The Crescent Key Of Time
by Tellico Greenback
Summary: Chibiusa is upset and wants to return home to Crystal Tokyo, but the key has a malfunction and everyone ends up in Magnolia! Will they make new friends, or enemies? And who in Magnolia wants the key? Lots of Nalu.
1. Trip to Magnolia

"AAARRRGGGGG!" a loud scream came from a girl's bedroom. Her alarm had gone off for the 6th time and she was finally awake enough to know she was 20 minutes late to class already. "OOHHHH MMMYYY GOOOODDD!" she continued to scream as she was putting on her school uniform and brushing her teeth. "I'll be home later!" she screamed to her mother running out the door. This was just a typical day for Usagi Tsukino, the sixteen year old who was also secretly a fighter of justice; Sailor Moon. Her and her friends, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, and Minako Aino all were defenders of justice, but right now; she was just a late girl to school.

"You're late again!" her teacher screamed at her. Usagi sighed, she felt like her days were on repeat, she just wanted to eat, see her boyfriend, Mamoru and make sure Chibiusa, who was her future daughter, not have her slimy paws around him. "He's my Mamo-chan!" she was daydreaming in class. The school day was coming to a close and Usagi knew to meet up at the shrine later in the day for study group. "Oi!" Usagi shouted, seeing all of her friends and the cats, Luna and Artemis already waiting on her with sad looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" Usagi asked everyone. "Chibausa said she was going back to her time." Makoto answered. As Usagi looked on, she saw behind Rei was Chibiusa, holding her key. "I wanna go back!" Chibiusa screamed. "We keep on trying to tell her that her mother wants to have her here." Rei interjected. Usagi walked over to Chibiusa and knelt down, "It's okay, I know you're probably having a bad day!" Chibiusa pushed back "No! I want to see my mother!" She pulled out her necklace, attached was a small gold key, it was the key that her Plu gave her, or better known as Sailor Pluto. "Chibiusa!" they all said in unison. Chibiusa started to hold the key in the air, "Take me home, Key of Time!" Usagi didn't know what else to do; she started to take hold of Chibiusa's body. "Usagi!" all of her friends yelled, they tried to pull her off of Chibiusa but Usagi refused to let go. Chibiusa noticed that she was starting to leave, but it was different, the key was slightly warping. "Usagi, let go of me! We may mess up time doing this!" Chibiusa yelled at her. "No! You have to stay here with us!" Usagi looked up to her. "You're family!" Chibiusa smiled, but noticed that everyone, including, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Luna and Artemis were warping with her, and in an instant, they had vanished from the shrine.


	2. What's Fairy Tail?

It was early morning and she had risen; ready for the day at her guild, Fairy Tail. "Surprise, I guess Natsu took a day off from torturing me!" the blond haired, brown eyed girl known as Lucy said to herself, "I'm ready for a job!" she said to no one in particular. She started to get dressed and headed out the door. She started to walk towards Fairy Tail, balancing on the stone wall next to the water, "Lucy-chan! You'll fall in if you're not careful!" a voice yelled to her from a boat on the water. "I'm okay!" she yelled back. As soon as she was about to leap off the stone wall a round cloud appeared over her head from the sky. She looked up in horror, having no idea what it could have possibly been. All of the sudden, she heard several screams, and several females and cats land on top of her as they all landed in the water. "Ahhh, I'm all wet!" Lucy screamed. The six girls and two cats looked to the person they landed upon, and then turned to the pink-haired young girl, Chibiusa. "This….this isn't Crystal Tokyo…is it, Chibiusa?" Usagi asked, irritated at the situation. Luna and Artemis were screaming at the fact they were wet "No! I told you holding on to me would mess it up, now I have no idea where we are!" Usagi and Chibiusa started to go at each other, while everyone else was embarrassed. "Are you okay?" Ami looked to the girl that they landed upon. "Yeah, are you guys okay?" Lucy had everyone, and they all had nodded. "Can you tell us exactly where we are?" Minako asked the celestial wizard. "Yes! You're in Magnolia; it's a city in Fiore!" Dumbfounded faces were all around, none of them had ever heard of a place like this. They all turned their heads to Ami "Is this a city where we're from?!" Usagi asked her; panicking. Ami hung her head low "No. I have no idea where we are." All of the girls with the exception of Lucy started to panic "Chibiusa, try the key again!" Chibiusa started to scramble for her key but saw that the key was bent severally. "You see what you have done Usagi!" Chibiusa yelled to her "You've messed up the key!" Everyone went silent, they were now stuck in a place they had never been before. Lucy tried to lighten up the situation. "Oi, we can try to have someone fix it!" "Do you have any idea who could?!" the black cat, Luna spoke to Lucy; Lucy was in shock "You have a cat that can talk too?! Can it fly? Is it annoying?!" Luna was not impressed. "I'm sorry" Lucy apologized to the cat. "Well, I don't know for sure, but maybe someone at the guild can fix your key!" They all started to crawl out of the water. "Guild?" Makoto asked her "Yea, it's kind of a place that I work. I'm wizard you see, a celestial one at that! My guild is basically my family, I love them very much." She started to blush a little bit. "It sounds like my love for Mamo-chan!" Usagi started to swoon and come back down to reality. "OH MY GOD, I DON'T HAVE MAMO-CHAN, CHIBIUSA!" she started to get in her face again and started to argue behind everyone else, they tried to drown it out by having a conversation. "Well, can we head that way? We need to get back home as quickly as possible." Rei asked her. "Sure thing!" Lucy had asked everyone to walk with her and lagging behind were Usagi and Chibiusa, still arguing.

They had finally arrived; the guild in which the blond girl with keys at her waist was speaking of, Fairy Tail. All of them had looked up to see how large the place was. "Wow!" Usagi and Chibiusa said in unison. "This is it!" Lucy beamed. They started to walk inside and it was already chaos. "I had a feeling…" Lucy drew her hand to her forehead in frustration. They could all see in front of them, a pink haired guy and an almost naked guy fighting. "Chibiusa, cover your eyes!" Ami and Rei yelled in unison, covering her eyes with their hands. "Is this a safe place for her?!" Rei yelled at Lucy. She didn't really take Chibiusa into consideration. Lucy started to yell over everyone "Gray, for the love of God, can you please put on some clothes! I have guests here!" Everyone stopped and Gray ran to at least get some pants on. "Oi, Hey Luce!" the pink haired boy started walking towards them. "Hi, Natsu!" she smiled and partially blushed. Usagi slyly leaned toward Rei and whispered in her ear. "You think they're an item?" Rei started to have a sly look on her face as well "It looks like it." Lucy could tell what they were saying "Hey! Don't go saying things you don't know about!" Usagi and Rei had the look of being caught. "I'm sorry" they both said together. "Who are they?" Natsu asked. "Well, not sure if you'll believe me or not, but they all literally dropped from the sky! They say that they used some sort of key to get here and now they can't get home, why don't you guys introduce yourselves to the guild!" They all smiled, the blond in odangos went first. "Hello! I'm Usagi Tsukino! I'm sixteen! I love to eat and I love my Mamo-chan!" her friends all rolled their eyes "Hello, I'm Ami Mizuno, also sixteen, I love books and computers and figuring things out!" a small blue haired girl came out from behind Natsu. "Y-You like to read?!" she asked Ami "Yes! Very much, what's your name?" "Levy - Levy McGarden." She stated to her "Please, can I show you my collection?!" she grabbed Ami's arm before she knew it and dragged her off "Well, I'm Rei Hino, I love to sing and dance and I'm a priestess!" Rei started her introduction "She wishes." Usagi said in a low tone, but enough for Rei to hear. "What did you say you idiot?" they both started to get into each other's face and started to stick out their tongues in unison. Lucy sighed "This somehow seems SO familiar." Gray started to walk up to Rei "It seems like you're the smart one of out of everyone." Rei blushed, even though she was disgusted seeing him from far away, she looked at him and saw a completely different person. "I am! I'm very very very smart!" she started to giggle uneasily and started to walk off with him. Although no one could see in a corner, there was someone fuming at what had just occurred. It was a water wizard who had longed from Gray for some time. "Juvia cannot stand for this." She said to herself, shaking her fists. "He is MY GRAY-SAMA!" she yelled only to see everyone look at her. She turned beet red and ran off. As the introductions continued; "Oi, I'm Makoto Kino….most everyone just calls me Mako-chan. I love to clean and bake!" A red headed woman sitting at the bar turned around, "Bake?" she ran up to Mako "Please, please tell me you know how to make cheesecake, and strawberry cake?!" Natsu and Lucy looked on at their friend; they had never seen her like this. "A-and you are?" Mako asked. The red head regained her composure and shifted her armor. "I am Erza Scarlet; I am an S-Class wizard. I'm very proficient in my arts. Would you like to see?" Mako-chan, taken aback agreed to see. "REQUIP!" Usagi, Chibiusa, Minako and Mako looked in amazement, it seemed like their transformations. "This is called 'Heaven's Wheel' armor" Mako looked on to see the brilliantly armored woman and was in awe. "That's so cool! I'll bake you anything if you can tell me more about that!" "Of course" Erza smiled and started to walk and talk with Mako. Continuing with the introductions, "HI, I'm Minako Aino! I love to sing and dance as well" she started to flip her hair "I like cute clothes and cute things!" Lucy finally found someone she could relate to and went and held Minako's hands, "Oh my gosh! I have the CUTEST outfit! You should see it!" Their eyes started to get glittery, just talking about clothes was a highlight for both of them. Natsu was just staring at the littlest girl in the group, Chibiusa. "Who are you then?" he asked her. She folded her arms and let out an 'Hmph' turning her head away from him. "Chibiusa, that's so rude!" Usagi yelled at her. Usagi started to answer Natsu's question about her. "This is Chibiusa, she's twelve." Natsu smiled and looked behind him. "Oi, Wendy!" he yelled. At a table was a girl with long dark hair, the same age as Chibiusa, sitting next to her Exceed, Carla. Chibiusa had glanced over to the girl and saw that she resembled her best friend Hotaru Tomoe. Her eyes started to widen, she saw someone she could finally talk to. Chibiusa started to run to the table Wendy was sitting at and started a conversation, ending with the girls giggling with one another.

While the introductions were going on, both Luna and Artemis were snooping around the guild to make sure it wasn't dangerous, when they were stopped by a blue and black cat, or as they were known as, Exceeds. "Hi, I'm Happy! I hope you can talk!" the blue cat stated to the black and white cat with crescent bald spots. "Thank you for exclaiming your emotion, but we'll be passing." The black cat, Luna stated to the exceeds. "It's not an emotion, it's my name!" the blue cat reiterated. Luna didn't want to talk to anyone else. The black exceed stopped Artemis. "Where did you come from?" Artemis stopped, along with Luna. "We have a time key. It's really a long story; we just came here to get the key fixed so we can go home." Artemis told the black exceed. "My name is Artemis, and this is Luna" The exceed stopped and introduced himself. "My name is PantherLily." The four cats started to stare down one another, they all seemed like they couldn't trust each other, well, except Happy. Happy was a little love struck with Luna, he reminded her of Carla, who seemed to have very little to do with him at this point. Happy started to walk over to Luna. "Would you like to eat some of my fish that I've caught?" Luna tried to keep her composure, but she was hungry, and fish was one of her favorite things. "Y-Yes" she almost said in a trance –like state. She and Happy walked off to get some fish.


	3. Lunchtime!

At the entrance just stood Natsu and Usagi. Usagi started to look down at her stomach and grumble. "Ugh, I NEED FOOD" Natsu looked around, everyone was pre occupied with everyone else, and for whatever reason they were out of food at the guild. "I have so money, let's get food!" Usagi's eyes widened "Food! Hooray!" Natsu and Usagi walked out of the guild to a restaurant. Most of the other patrons were extremely put off with Usagi and Natsu in the same booth. They were eating at an extremely quick pace and the food was flying all over the place. The restaurant was about to run out of food. Natsu was a little surprised that someone, even a girl could keep up with his eating pace. "More rice balls!" Usagi screamed to the waiter, who rushed them out. Natsu started to get uneasy "Hey, I only have so much money!" Usagi rolled her eyes. "It doesn't look like that's stopping you!" Natsu continued to eat until the place finally ran out of food and they both were extremely bloated. "Ahh, that was so good!" Usagi exclaimed "Thank you!" she said to Natsu. He smiled, but his smile vanished. He wanted to know who they were. "Can you tell me exactly what happened? Why are you here" Natsu became serious. Usagi looked away. "I-I don't know why we're here. We were supposed to go to Crystal Tokyo and then come straight back to our time in Japan…eep!" she felt like she said a little too much. Natsu tilted his head in confusion. "What's a Japan?" There was a lot of confusion going on, but she felt like he could be a trusted friend. "You see, where we're from, Japan, is like Fiore to you! The little girl, Chibiusa, she's from Crystal Tokyo, which is why she possesses the key that she has. She can time travel with that key." Natsu's eyes widened. "COOL! I WANNA SEE WHEN DRAGONS RULED!" he yelled for the whole restaurant to hear. Usagi was a little taken aback from his eagerness for dragons. "Dragons are real here?" Usagi asked him. His jaw dropped to the ground. "I was raised by a dragon, damn it!" he started to drool fire. Usagi started to scream "Ahhh! Don't hurt me!" she had thought of the times Rei in Sailor Mars form would use 'Fire Soul' just to burn Usagi and laugh. Natsu stopped and realized what he was doing. "Oh, I'm a Dragon Slayer. I use fire magic!" Usagi was surprised, he used fire magic like Rei, but it was different. "Neat!" she exclaimed. "But, we're stuck here until we get the key fixed. It had bent when he came here." Usagi looked gloomy. "I miss my Mamo-chan." Natsu rested his hand to his face, almost looking bored. "What's a Mamo-chan?" Usagi's eyes started to glitter thinking about Mamoru, her boyfriend and future husband. "He's my boyfriend! I love him very much." She started to lean in close to Natsu and whisper, "Do you have a girlfriend?" Usagi started to pry. Natsu gulped a large portion of oxygen and his eyes widened. "Uh, well. No." Natsu started to look around, desperately trying to change the subject. Usagi noticed it, even at the guild. "Is there someone you _want_ to be your girlfriend?" Usagi started to feel like she was going to be matchmaking and started to get giddy. Natsu didn't answer. Usagi continued to pry. "I bet I know who it is! I bet it's –" Usagi started to feel a hand over her mouth. "Please, don't say her name. The red won't come off my face." Usagi knew and was getting giddy. "Oh come on, Natsu! You have to ask her out! Do you need tips? I'm experienced!" Natsu felt extremely unconformable, talking relationships with someone he barely knew. "Can we talk about this later? I may need your help, just…just not right now" Usagi realized he wasn't ready to talk about it. "Okay! Should we head back to the guild? I need to see if that key has been fixed!" Natsu nodded in agreement, placed the money on the table and he and Usagi headed back to the guild. Little did they know someone at the restaurant had been listening to their conversation the whole time "Time key" the person said to themselves, and smiled.


	4. Minako and Lucy

While Usagi and Natsu were eating the others were all at the guild, making new friends, except Lucy and Minako. They had gone to Lucy's house to look at clothes. "Wow, Cute!" Minako screamed looking at Lucy's clothes. She was starting to get a little nosey and started to open drawers. A look of shock came over Minako's face, "Y-Y-You actually _WEAR_ this?!" Lucy ran to the drawer and shut it quickly. "Maybe." She said embarrassed. "Do you wear this for you, for do you _wear it for someone else_?" Minako asked with a sneaky look in her eye. "I-I-I have no one else to wear it for!" cried Lucy. Minako started to get that crazy look in her face; she had a knack for making someone embarrassed. "I bet it's for Natsu!" Lucy turned red, smoke coming from her ears. "I-I-I don't like him like that, we're friends, we're co-workers!" "So? Plenty of co-workers fall in love! I think it's romantic!" Minako said with her eyes sparkling and swooning to herself. "Besides, if you're going to be like that, I'll just have to take him on a date myself! He's really cute!" Minako yelled. Lucy's embarrassment turned into a look a jealousy and a dark tone. "You won't be here for long, it won't last." Lucy stopped; she didn't ever talk like that. "Oh my God, I'm turning into Juvia!" she screamed to herself. "See!" Minako pointed her finger to her "I knew that would get you! We should totally get you two to go out!" Lucy was turning red again, all she wanted to do was look at clothes and now she had a 'date expert' waiting in the wings. "He probably doesn't even like me like that." Lucy quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she had said. "Oh my God, this is just getting worse and worse. The last time I thought he liked me, it was just a misunderstanding. I was an idiot for thinking so!" she admitted to Minako "But did he ever clarify that he didn't like you in that way?" Minako asked. "No, it didn't even get that far. I honestly don't know how he feels." She looked off "Sure, I'd like to know, but at the same time, I don't wanna know. I love our friendship, and I don't want to ruin it. He makes me really happy, the whole guild makes me very happy, but Natsu especially." A warm smile came across her face. Minako smiled with her. "I see. I understand, you'll tell him when the time is right." They had a small comfortable silence, which Minako was begging to break. "Well, since Natsu is technically taken, you know any other cute guys?! I may have better luck here than I do at home!" Lucy smiled and thought about it. There was someone that she had thought of, but it was just to be cute and funny. Since Minako picked on her about Natsu, she was going to play around now. "I know the perfect guy, he's sweet and handsome." "He doesn't have a girlfriend, does he? I can't date a playboy!" Minako asked. Lucy was maniacally laughing in her head, Loke had been playing a couple of tricks on her lately with Natsu, and now it was time for revenge. "I know the perfect person, who ISN'T a playboy!" "Let's find him!" squealed Minako "We don't have to; I can call him here now!" Minako had a look of confusion and Lucy had reached for her golden keys next to her waist. "_Open_ the _Gate of the Lion_! _Leo_!" Lucy yelled as she held the Lion's golden key in the air. A form started to appear in front of them. It was a young well-built man in a black suit; he had longer spiked orange hair and wore glasses. He started to shift the glasses to his face. Minako looked on and started to drool. "Hi, Lucy" the man smiled at her. Lucy was anxiously awaiting him arrival and for Minako to find out that he was not only a celestial spirit, but a playboy as well. The man looked up and saw Minako. "Lucy, who is this…this beautiful girl?" A loud squeal could be heard throughout Magnolia. "Hi Loke, this is Minako, she fell from the sky and wanted a boyfriend, you were the first person I thought of." Loke started to look a bit stressed, and turned around to see a girl drooling and dry-heaving. "I. Am. MINAKO!" she screamed at him. Loke now remembered why this was occurring, he was always helping Natsu pick on Lucy for various reasons for the past couple of days, coming into the realm with his own magic, just to mess with her. "Lucy, send me back!" he shrieked. Lucy had an evil look on her face. "Nah, I think you two should TOTALLY go on a date!" Minako ran up to Loke, squeezing the life out of his arm. "Do you plan on getting married in the future?" she asked him. The sweat was pouring from his face, and Lucy could not stop laughing. "Oh geeze, we really should be heading back to the guild." Lucy was out of breath from laughing so hard. "No! I wanna go on a date with Loke!" Minako screamed. "I-uh." Loke started to try to explain. "Close, Gate of the Lion!" Loke, in a flash disappeared. Minako started to sob. "Why?!" "I'm sorry" Lucy, tried to explain "He's a celestial spirit; he's not of this world!" Lucy started to giggle. Minako was sad, but she could play hard ball. "Okay, you wanna play that route, Lucy? I'm running to the guild now, and I'm telling Natsu EVERYTHING!" and in a flash she had ran out of Lucy's bedroom and into the streets of Magnolia. "NO YOU DON'T!" Lucy screamed and ran off after her.


	5. No Money!

Everyone was having fun at the guild; Ami and Levy were going through all sorts of books, seeing if there was anything they could think of to fix the key. Mako and Erza had gone to the market, since the guild had been out of food and they had started to bake in the back. Rei and Gray had been conversing, much to Juvia's dismay. Chibiusa and Wendy were talking and giggling, Chibiusa was happy that she had made a new friend. As Rei was talking with Gray, she came to the realization. "Oh no, If we have to stay here for a good amount of time, how are we going to make money?!" Everyone in the guild heard the question that Rei had asked and looked around. All of the sudden a small shadow came out, it was Fairy Tail's master, Master Makarov. "Master" Erza started to walk towards him. "Oi! Who are these ladies?" Makarov had asked; smiling. Erza started the introduction "Well, Master, two of them aren't here, they are Usagi Tsukino and Minako Aino. Over there with Levy is Ami Mizuno, with Gray is Rei Hino and the best cook in the world is Mako-chan." Erza pointed to Mako, and she started to blush. Rei was trying to figure something out. "I mean, we don't even have a place to stay!" she started to panic. "It's okay" Makarov raised his hand up. "If your mages then you can join Fairy Tail!" more tension started to fill the room "We're not mages!" Rei cried. As soon as the phrase left her lips, both Usagi and Natsu returned to the guild. "We're back!" Usagi screamed for everyone to hear. Natsu started to hear a rumble behind them and realized people were rushing behind them. BAM! Both Usagi and Natsu get tackled by Minako, Lucy following in seconds later. "I HAVE A SECRET!" Minako screamed as she got up from the floor. Natsu rubbed his head and looked at her with a dull stare "What, Lucy beat you up?" Lucy was not impressed and Lucy kicked him into a wall. Minako realized what she was capable of "Hahaha, just kidding!" she yelled and smiled. Rei started to stomp towards Usagi. "Usagi, we have a problem. I'm not sure how long it's going to take for this key to get fixed, but right now, we're homeless, we have no money and lucky for you, you just ate!" Rei was really high strung at this point. Usagi looked at Lucy. "How do we make money here?" Lucy knew how they made money, because they were mages, they could go out on jobs and complete tasks, these girls didn't have any magic abilities. "Well, um, I'm sure you could get a job at the market or something." She was trying to suggest some ways they could make money. They all sighed in unison. "Where are we going to sleep tonight?!" Rei screamed. Natsu started to intervene "You guys can stay at Lucy's" Lucy had a shocked look on her face "Natsu! You can't just invite people over to a place that isn't yours!" Minako started to nudge Lucy in the shoulder, picking on her about what she had said to her earlier. Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed "It's going to be a long night."


	6. Lucy's House

Lucy, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Mako, Minako, Luna, Artemis and Chibiusa finally made it to Lucy's house. They were standing at the front door. It was night time at this point and Lucy was just exhausted from the day that she had. "I'm so sorry, are you sure we can stay?" Ami asked Lucy. Lucy nodded, "Yes! You'll be much better house guests than—" Her sentence was cut off as she was opening the door to see that Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Happy, Carla and Wendy were all in her room. "TRESPASSING!" Lucy screamed as loud as she could and went after Natsu first. They all were scuffling as the sailors were looking; it kind reminded them of themselves and softly smiled. "I think we'll fit right in." Rei whispered to Usagi. Happy overheard Rei and let out a "Aye" in agreement. Lucy was flabbergasted that 12 people including herself, could be comfortable standing in her room. Ami started to look around at things and looked upon Lucy's desk. "What's this?" Ami picked up a stack of papers. Levy and Lucy started to rush towards Ami "That's mine!" Lucy screamed. Levy went over to Ami "That's a story that Lu-chan is writing, and I'm supposed to be the first one to read it!" Ami was a little embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry." Both Levy and Lucy smiled "It's okay!" they stated in unison. Lucy started to ask Levy and Ami what they had found out throughout the day about the key. "We've been looking all day, and we have not found anything or even someone in particular to work on it" Both Ami and Levy sighed, Levy started "But we're going to work hard on it tomorrow too!" Lucy and the other girls gave thumbs up for their friend's efforts. Lucy started to look around. She had plenty of sleeping bags for the girls. "You guys need to go home." Lucy said to all of her friends from Fairy Tail Natsu smiled "We're okay, we won't hurt anyone." Lucy had no idea how this would work, but finally everyone had found a little spot on the floor. "Goodnight!" Lucy yelled to everyone and everyone had yelled the same, and the lights went dark.

A couple of hours had passed and Natsu had woken up, unusually cold and realized that Gray's hand was really close to his face. Natsu rolled his eyes, trying to think where he could get away from Gray, as he looked up, he saw Lucy – asleep. He looked around to make sure everyone else was asleep, and a creepy smile came across his face. "Finally" he whispered to himself "I don't have to sleep next to an iceberg." Natsu started to slowly creep under the covers next to Lucy. He just initially wanted to get warmer, but something overcame him. This was a feeling the kept on occurring in recent months and had no idea what it was, and it was always when he was around Lucy. "Not this again" Natsu whispered in his head. It always felt like something with tickling him and he became even happier than normal. Even Usagi was going to mention her name earlier in the day and it got to him. He now wanted to be under those covers more than ever. He laid facing towards her, her back was facing him; she was warm, he started to put his arm around her waist and pulled a little closer. "Goodnight Luce." He whispered as lightly as possible and fell asleep.

While everyone was asleep, there was a man hovering around the front of Fairy Tail. "Time Key" he kept on saying to himself. He had followed Usagi and Natsu on the way back. He had to have this key. But he needed to make an impression; he started to gloat to himself. "I'm one of the most powerful mages in Fiore. I can destroy this place almost instantaneously." He snickered to himself. "I'll wait until sunrise, get a good night's sleep, you're going to need it." And faded off in an alley.


	7. Aevus

The sunlight was starting to shine in and Lucy was facing the window. Her eyes started to stir and felt really warm and comfortable. "Mmm, I don't wanna get up." She said to herself. She started to turn around in bed and realized something was around her waist, it was an ARM. She looked straight across from her and saw Natsu asleep, right next to her. Her initial reaction was shock, but she made sure everyone else around her was asleep. She started to brush his hair back. He was even cuter when it wasn't running around screaming and trying to fight everyone. She started to lean in and kiss him on the forehead, when all of the sudden a loud 'BOOM' was heard and woke everyone up. Lucy felt like she had been caught, and everyone else, although scared of the loud noise, was shocked to see them both sleeping in the same bed. "What was that?!" Gray yelled. Natsu started to get up, but was still very sleepy. He started to mumble incoherently. Lucy started to look out of the window to see smoke, and it was in the direction of Fairy Tail. "Guys I think we need to go to Fairy Tail now." Lucy said in a serious tone. Erza got up and started to look out of the window as well. "Guys, let's go." Usagi and the others were confused "Is everything okay?" "Yes, just stay here." Erza stated to the girls. They all looked below and saw Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Levy and Gray run towards the guild. They were all alone in Lucy's room now. "Do you think we need to go help them?" Mako asked. Usagi looked away, should they reveal themselves in order to help out the people that had helped them out?

As they were running towards the guild, they saw the smoke getting higher and higher. Natsu could smell it more and more. They finally arrived, to see Fairy Tail badly damaged, again. "Are you serious, Again? This better have not been Gajeel." Natsu yelled. Levy looked at Natsu and rolled her eyes "Why would he do this again, Natsu?" "Now is not the time for that, we need to figure out who did this, and why." Erza stated to both Natsu and Levy. They looked around to see if anyone had been in the building, Behind them stood Master Makarov and his grandson, Laxus. "We have no idea who would have done this" the master had started to speak. A faint maniacal laugh could be heard in the distance. "Come out, you bastard!" Natsu yelled. A man had finally appeared, he was a well-built older man, and he was showing age on his face. "I had to send a message to you." He stated calmly. "For what, who are you and what does Fairy Tail have to do with this?" Erza asked. As the man started to speak, six girls and their cats ran up, it was Usagi and everyone else. "My name is Aevus. I want the key of time that you all possess." The man stated. Chibiusa started to grab her necklace carefully. "How do you know that exists?" Lucy asked the man. "I have my ways, now, hand over the key now, or I'll find guild members to hurt this time." The man stated. "You wish, IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu yelled throw a punch in his direction. The man dodged and asked "Is that all you have?" "Requip!" Erza yelled and was now in her "Heaven's Wheel" armor. She started to attack him as quickly as she could, but he moved fast, he had ended up sneaking behind her and took her down with a loud blast. "Erza-chan!" Mako screamed. The blast was really heavy and resembled their member, Gildarts type of magic; Crash Magic. "Erza!" Natsu yelled. They knew they were in it for the long haul if he had taken Erza down so quickly. Natsu started to attack again, with Laxus right there with him. Aevus used a loud blast and knocked them both down. "Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted. Aevus grabbed all the lances and broke them, he had used the same magic on Gray and he fell to the ground. "Gray!" Rei screamed. Lucy was nervous, she had Wendy and Levy standing next to her, but she had to help out the rest of her friends. "Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" a large man cow appeared in front of them. Usagi and the girls were freaked out. "Lucy, I will protect you and your beautiful body." The man cow stated. All the girls just stared at Lucy, and she was just generally embarrassed. Taurus started to go towards the mage and attack. The man smiled and stated "You think this thing will hurt me?" he stretched his arm and opened his hand. Taurus was sent back to the celestial realm. "How?" Lucy yelled "Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!" she took her key and raised it up. There was nothing. "You can't summon your spirits anymore, girl." Aevus started to laugh "No matter how hard you try, you won't defeat me." He used the blast that he had used on everyone else, and knocked out not only her, but Wendy and Levy as well. All that was left was Makarov, Happy, Carla, Usagi and the others. Aevus started to look around. "Where is the key?!" he demanded. Makarov started to step up "You've caused great harm to this guild. I won't let you get away with it." Aevus put his hand on Makarov shoulder. "I'm not after you. I don't wish to fight you, I know my limits." Makarov had a look of confusion. Aevus turned around "Well, if none of these Fairy Tail members has it, I guess I need to get collateral for you to remember where it is!" Aevus made eye contact with Chibiusa and he quickly rushed to her and grabbed her. "Chibiusa!" the girls screamed "Usagi! Everyone!" she screamed down to the as he had summoned magic to be lifted in the air. "If you don't produce the key by nightfall, I will kill this girl." And within an instant, they both vanished. Everyone was shocked. No one knew who this man was or how he knew about the key. "Chibiusa!" Usagi screamed. "Don't worry, we'll get her back." Rei said to her. The girls started to check on everyone. They were doing okay, but the magic was really intense. "I feel so awful" Usagi stated, helping up Natsu and Laxus. "What for?" Natsu inquired. "This -This is all of our fault, if we wouldn't have come here, this would have never happened. I mean, look at your guild! We've caused you all of this harm and all you guys have done is help us." Usagi started to cry "I'm sorry, that last thing I would want is for someone to be dragged into our problems." Natsu was perplexed as he was scratching his head. "Well, this is kinda normal!" Usagi looked around to see that Erza, Lucy, and Gray nodding their heads in agreement. Usagi started to look at her friends, "I'm sorry everyone, I have to get them for what they did to our friends at Fairy Tail, I have to save Chibiusa." Usagi started to reach to the brooch that was on her chest. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!" Her transformation had started and completed. Everyone in Fairy Tail was standing in awe. She was standing in full Sailor Moon attire, with her 3 layer skirt and wings. "I guess we have no other choice, do we girls?" Mako asked everyone, and they had nodded in agreement. "Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" They all had transformed into similar outfits without wings, Mercury was the solider in blue; Mars the solider in red, Jupiter the solider in green and Venus, the solider in orange. "T-T-They can all Requip!" Erza shouted. "I guess you can call it that, we usually just say we transform." Mako stated to her. "I'm sorry; we have to keep our identities hidden at home. We would have told you sooner…" Rei said to everyone at Fairy Tail. "We have to find Chibiusa, now." Usagi stated. "Hold on," Lucy chimed in "I think we need to go in there with a plan, instead of busting down the walls." Usagi leaned to Lucy and whispered "I'm not sure if that guy is watching us, or even knows, but that key is around Chibiusa's neck" Lucy's eyes widened and she whispered back "So he may not know that he even has it then!" Usagi nodded. "What are you guys talking about" Natsu yelled. "Nothing!" Lucy shouted back to him. They think they now have a plan.


End file.
